


Liberty and Justice for All

by SnarkyGranger1



Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy of Errors, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyGranger1/pseuds/SnarkyGranger1
Summary: Hermione didn't expect to wake up next to him. She reflects back to how they met and he disrupts her nostalgia.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [articcat621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [HH_Bunny_Bounce](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HH_Bunny_Bounce) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Senario: Hermione certainly didn't imagine that she'd ever wake up the next morning naked with him.  
> Kinks: Dirty Talk, Banter, Oral Sex, Dom!Hermione, Friends/Enemies to Lovers Maybe?  
> Squicks: Non-con, character death, unhappy endings.  
> Additional Notes: I love humor and sexy time!

Hermione slowly woke in her bed in her apartment in New York City. She felt warm and safe in the strong arms around her. She turned over and smiled at Steve, her beau, while he was still softly snoring in her ear.  Hermione quietly snorted when she realized that their relationship nearly didn’t happen due to a string of comical errors. She thought back to two years earlier.

Hermione was sitting at her desk in the Magical Law Enforcement office of the Magical Congress of the United States of America, or as they call it MACUSA. It was her second day there. She was there as part of an exchange program that was set up between the American and British Ministries shortly after the war with Voldemort was over.  An alarm went off and Hermione quickly ran to the map on the wall near the door. She saw that the disturbance was at the Statue of Liberty. She closed her eyes for a moment to picture the island before she disapparated out of the room.

When she arrived, Hermione saw the scuffle taking place near the base of the Statue. She looked puzzled at the attires of the two men fist fighting. She rolled her eyes at the shorter male with dark hair because he was wearing a wizarding robe and she felt his magical presence. The taller male had some weird signature, but it was his outfit that really confused her. He was wearing a superhero outfit. It was blue all over except for some bull’s eye in the middle with a star. He had a shield cradled onto his back.

She waved the crowd away from the fighting duo, and silently put up a non-apparition spell around them to prevent them from disappearing on her.

The wizard felt the magic go up around him and his adversary. “SHITE!” He made the mistake to glance around, which took his eyes off his foe. The taller male hit him in the jaw.

Hermione decided to add a spell to repel Muggles, or No-Maj as the Americans called them, from the scene. “Repello Muggletum!”

She did a double take when the costume clad man tried to fight the second spell off. ‘Shite, he is a muggle or something. I better bind him quickly to prevent me from losing him.’

“STUPEFY!” The Muggle fell to the ground.

The wizard tried to make a break for it while she was distracted.

“Oh no, you don’t. CARPE RETRACTUM!” An invisible rope snagged him, and she yanked him back towards her.

“Accio Wand” “Incarcerous!” “Silencio!” Hermione bound and silenced the wizard but didn’t see any wands. She shook her head at him. “You didn’t bring your wand?” He glared at her when he realized who had arrested him. “Now stay put while I figure out what to do with the other one.”  Hermione dragged the shorter man to the base of the statue. “Colloshoo!” She stuck his feet to the ground to prevent him from moving. She smirked at the silently yelling prisoner before she turned around to check on the Muggle. 

She turned around just in time to see him starting to wake up from her spell. “Bloody Hell! He shouldn’t be waking up yet.” Hermione thought for a second before she reacted.

“INCARCEROUS! OBSCURO!”

The Muggle struggled against the ropes. “LET ME GO! I am Captain America!”

“Silencio!” Hermione cast and rolled her eyes at the last remark. “Yeah right, and I am Wonder Woman.” The Muggle’s shouting fell silent, but his lips still moved for a minute before he realized that he couldn’t even hear himself.  

Hermione watched in amazement that he was slowly tearing the ropes. ‘Bollocks!’

“STUPEFY!”

The Muggle stopped struggling at the spell.

She let out a soft sigh of relief, but she knew that she didn’t have long. She grabbed a stick and turned it into a piece of rope and made it into a portkey to the MACUSA. “Portus!”

“Wingardium Leviosa!” She raised the Muggle to carry him over towards the other suspect. She waved her hand to unstick the feet of the suspect before pulling him up. She looped the rope around one of their wrists before she cancelled the anti-disapparation and muggle repel spells on the surrounding area.

She took a firmer hold of the rope before tapping it. “Activate!”

The three disappeared from Ellis Island and reappeared at the Atrium of MACUSA.

“Can someone help me please?” Hermione yelled out.

An American Auror named Frankie Metze, a young blond male, who had been hitting on her since she came to the office two days ago, answered her shout. “Here Hermione, let me help you.” He grabbed the one that was standing upright.

“Thank you, Frankie!” Hermione smiled in relief. “But I have a blinded Muggle or No-Maj whack job, so we need to move quickly to an interrogation room. He is a strong one.”

Frank looked at her in surprise but shrugged his shoulders as they moved quickly to the second floor. He put his prisoner in one room while she put her Muggle in another. She gently put him down before going to the door. “Finite!” She lifted all the spells on him before shutting the door.

“Colloportus!” She sighed of relief when she heard it lock.

“Um…Hermione?”

“Yes, Frankie?”

“Was that Captain America that you just locked into that room?”

Hermione looked at him in surprise. “What? You mean to tell me that there is a Captain America?”

“LET ME OUT! I AM ONE OF THE GOOD GUYS!” The door rattled as the man inside pounded on it. “I AM CAPTAIN AMERICA!”

“RIGHT AND I AM WONDER WOMAN!” Hermione snarked back at the door.

“Ma’am, I am serious. My name is Steve Rogers, aka Captain America. Call Nick Fury.”

Hermione’s eyes went wide at her costumed suspect’s last statement as she looked at Frankie’s grin.

“Seriously? I thought he was kidding.” Hermione shook her head in amazement. “I mean why would he be crazy enough to fight a wandless wizard?” They heard a tap on the door behind her.

“Why don’t you ask me, Ma’am?”

“Alright, I will. Please have a seat at the table while I confer with Auror Metze for a minute.”

“Yes, Ma’am!”

Hermione looked at Frankie and pointed to him. “Not a word of this to anyone.” Frankie threw up his hands. “Now I need you to identify the suspect in that room.” Hermione pointed to the room that Frankie put the other suspect in. “I do know one thing about him. He is wanted criminal in Britain. Please identify him and fire-call Harry Potter for a pick-up.”

“Ma’am, yes, Ma’am!” Frankie mock saluted her before he disappeared into the other room.

“Prat!” Hermione muttered to herself as she waved her wand to unseal the door. She walked into the room to find Captain America sitting at the table liked she asked.

“I am Auror Hermione Granger from the British Ministry. I am going to take your statement about what happened at the Statue of Liberty.” Hermione sat down across from him and used her wand to create a paper and pen set to get his statement.

“That was neat. So, you are a witch?”

“Yes, I am. Does that bother you?”

“No, Ma’am!”

“Will you please stop calling me Ma’am, do I look like Royalty to you?” Hermione glared at Steve.

“Then what should I call you?”

“Auror Granger would be fine, thank you.” Hermione smiled at him. “But I need to ask you to do one thing for me before we start?”

” Yes, Auror Granger?”  

“Can you take the mask off so I can look at you? Please?” Hermione looked down in a shame. “I have a hard time talking to someone in a costume.”

“That is understandable, Auror Granger.” Steve pulled down the hood part of his costume and Hermione’s breath hitched at his strong, handsome looks. He had dirty blond hair cropped short and his eyes were oh so blue.

“Hermione!”

He looked so handsome even, with the ridiculous outfit on.

“Hermione…” someone whispered.

Hermione felt something wet move along her neck. Hermione moved her hand to move it away and it connected to another head.

Hermione shook her head and realized that Steve was kissing along her collarbone, and she moaned at the feel of him on top of her. She could feel his harden member on her stomach.

“Oh Steve, that feels great,” she wiggled her legs from under him. She realized that he took the covers away to get a better position on her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, forcing him to move his head to her face. She looked into his darkened blue eyes and smiled sweetly. “I love you, Steve!”

“I love you, too, Mia!” Steve gave her a sweet kiss. He moved his head up to gaze at her dark molten brown eyes. “What were you thinking about just now?”

“Oh, this and that.” Hermione pulled his head down and gave him a hard kiss and swiped her tongue along his lips.

Steve moaned as his mouth fell open for her to slip in her tongue for some action. Hermione realized that she had him distracted, so she tightened her limbs and rolled them over. She moved her arms down to pull his arms up over his head. She whispered, “Incarcerous!” Steve’s arms got tied to the bedposts.

“Shit, Hermione!” Steve groaned at the feel of his arms being stretched. Hermione curled her body upwards and sat right on his hard penis. She ground her butt against it.

“FUCK!”

Hermione smirked at his reaction. She was still in her nightie, and he was just in a pair of tented British boxers. She stared into his hungry eyes, full of desire, as she pulled off her nightie. She played with her breasts, feeling the nipples getting hard.

“Nn uh.” Steve was at a lost of words as he watched Hermione play with herself. “MIONE!”

“Yes, Capt?” Hermione lowered her body closer to him to rub along the hard plane of his chest. Their nipples brushed against each other causing them both to shiver at the sensations that it brought. Hermione thrust her tongue into his mouth for another hard kiss. When she pulled away, he could see her eyes twinkling with amusement.

“Please let me go!”

“NO!” Hermione kissed the middle of his chest as her hands roamed his body.

“YOU,” She shifted downward to kiss around his belly button.

“ARE,” She shifted some more to lick his cloth covered penis, which made it twitch.

“MINE!” She whispered a spell and his boxers disappeared as she wrapped her lips are his tip of his penis.

“HERMIONE!”

She could hear him pulling on the ropes.

“No, don’t do that. You aren’t allowed to break them this time.” She smacked the side of his ass.

Steve’s head fell back onto the headboard in agony, wanting release, but he loved when she showed her dominant side in bed.

“Good boy!” Hermione smiled before she returned her mouth to his dick. She licked up the underside of it before she swirled her tongue around the tip. After she teased him, she took his member into her mouth.

Steve started to thrash his head in pleasure.

Hermione slowly started to bop up and down to adjust to his size. When she took him all the way into her throat, he screamed, “BLOODY HELL!” She kept swirling her tongue around his hardened member and continued to deep throat him a couple of more times before she decided to tickle his balls.

When she smacked him on his ass, he knew that he could release with the next deep throat, which was good, because he was about to blow. The anticipation was maddening. She would prolong the last licks around his shaft, and purposely slowly bob up and down before she finally gave him one last quick deep throat motion. Steve screamed her name as he squirted into her mouth and down her throat. She always swallowed it all to his amazement. She licked his penis clean before she slid up his slick body to give him a full-on kiss. He tasted his bitter release as she released his arms.

He quickly wrapped his arms around her and flipped them back over to start kiss her body.

“YESSS!”  Hermione loved reciprocated oral sex.

Steve kissed and nibbled her nipples before he licked them to soothe them. He continued down to her navel to lick around and kiss the middle. He grabbed her bikini underwear and ripped it off of her.

“Oh, yes, Captain! Give it to me, my hero. Save me from my agony.” Hermione started to move her head from the pleasure that he was giving her. “EAT ME!”

“My pleasure, my sweet one.”

Steve sniffled her pale, shaven mons and groaned at her smell of bitter chocolate. He licked up along her folds, making her softly moan. He continued to lick and lave her labia and then decided to suckle on her pulsing pearl.

“STEVE!”

“Yes, Love?” Steve glanced up at his thrashing lover. He had to place his forearms on her legs to prevent her from bouncing so much.

“I NEED YOU! NOW!” Hermione shouted.

“Now?”

“YES, YOU“ Hermione panted,

“INSIDE,” as her head thrashed to the other side.

“ME NOW!” She was having difficulty speaking through the sensations that she was feeling from his skilled tongue and mouth. Hermione grabbed his head and yanked his hair to let him know that she wanted him to move.

Steve quickly ran his hand along his growing erection a couple of times to make sure it was ready for her heat. He slid up her body and gently raised her arms over her head. He pinned her arms down with his right hand as he lifted her right leg with his left hand to give him a better angle to slide into her.

They both groaned as Steve slid into her pussy. He loved how hot and tight she was for him, and she loved how long his member was and how it stretched her.

“Please Steve!” Hermione kissed him hard as they started to rock back and forth.

“I need more! Please use some of that super strength that I know you have!” Hermione moaned.

Steve realized that Hermione wanted it rough. He pushed faster and harder into her. The bed shook and smacked the wall. ‘I hope no one is sleeping next door.’

“Ung oh my god,” Hermione screamed as she boiled over, “SSSSSTTTTTTEEEEEEEVVVVVEEEE!!”  

Steve stroked her a couple more times before he felt his release shooting inside her still clenching walls. He came roaring her name, “HEEERMIIIONEEEEE!!”

Steve collapsed on top of Hermione, but shifted slightly to the right so he wasn’t crushing her. She wrapped her arms around his upper chest and sniffed his heavenly masculine scent.

“Oh Merlin, I am so happy that I have decided to stay here for an extended period. I am so not ready to give you up, my Captain.” Hermione gave him a soft kiss on his forehead.

Steve slid out of her and laid on his back before he gathered her up into his arms. Hermione loved being held by him. “So, you have decided to stay in NYC past next year?” He felt her move her head up and down in agreement. “That’s great. I know how much you have grown to like it, but don’t you miss your friends?”

Hermione sighed as she propped up her head on her hand as she looked lovingly at Steve.  “I do miss them from time to time, but I feel more at home here than I do there.” Hermione scrunched up her cute little nose. “I just didn’t feel like I belonged there anymore. I mean, I have changed so much since I met you, and I just can’t go back to feeling stagnant. That is how I felt the last time I visited Harry and the Weasleys.” Steve dipped his head in understanding. “Plus, our two work groups have treated me like family, and I just don’t want to leave. Not yet anyways.”

Steve smiled at her last statement before he pulled her into him to give her a warm, loving kiss. “I am glad that my crazy Avengers make you feel welcome, and I am also glad that you have a great bunch to work together.” Hermione nodded. “I love you, Hermione Granger.”

“I love you, too, Steve Rogers.” Hermione gave him what started to be a loving and chaste kiss, but it quickly turned into a much deeper one. When they broke apart, they had to catch their breaths for a minute.

“Hmm… would you like to go out for brunch?”  Hermione inquired to Steve as their stomachs growled. They both laughed as Steve smiled his approval of her plan.

“We better make sure it is a buffet brunch. I think we worked up an appetite.”

“Sounds like a plan to me!”

The pair shared another loving kiss before rolled out of the bed. After a quick shower and a change of clothes, the two went for a lovely meal, enjoying the time together before they were called to save the day again.


End file.
